The little times we have
by xxitsjustmexx
Summary: Rachel has a sickness and when Jesse is coming back things had gona a lot worst. Second St. Berry fic i've done. A totally different story with glee season 1 and 2 please R&R :


**To be honest, this story is made because I have homework to do a short story, and because I don't know what to write, I started to make this story on the character Jesse and Rachel. Well, both of them not actually themselves either in this story.**

**And of course in my real story, the characters are not Jesse and Rachel. In my story I make so many family troubles, and I wonder whether I put it in here or not.**

**I'm having so many changes in the story here, so Rachel is actually a cheerios, she and Jesse had been dating before. Rachel and Jesse's age are the same. She has two workaholic gay dads.**

**Oh, and P.S. sorry about my english, it's not my first language so i guess the english is kind of a mess. well, let me know if i really bad making this new story. please R&R :)**

**and i don't own glee**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm sorry Rachel, we could just do the surgery if we have the donor. And, there currently aren't any donor altogether. And even if there is, the chances that you're save isn't 50:50 but 90:10 are you sure you will do the surgery?"_

_There was silence for a while until I finally decided_

"_Yes"_

I woke up, panting on my bed. Looking around my room in a panic before I finally realized that it was all just a dream. No, it's not a dream. It's my past that always hunted me since 8 months ago.

I quickly put that thought aside and began to jump off my bed. I started getting ready to go to school. Another day at school, I don't even have time to waste. The clock is ticking and I only have 4 months to live.

After I finished getting ready, I immediately went downstairs for breakfast. When I arrived at the table I quickly looked at the other chairs. It's empty… again. I fell to the chair, and suddenly, I was not in the mood for school today. I was so disappointed, they promise me to be here for my birthday, and they broke their promises, again. Maybe they just forget… again for the 7th time. Suddenly, my phone is vibrating and it's from Quinn.

_Wake up sleepy head! Time to rehears! Or you'll gonna be tripped off by Ms. Sylvester. She's not in the good mood today. So I suggest you come here… fast._

I groaned as I saw the text message, can't I even have a day off from the cheerios? Even for one day. I looked towards my watch. It's still 7 a.m! What the hell, does Ms. Sylvester want anyway? We've won the nationals yesterday―And when I said yesterday, it's literally yesterday. And she still wanted us to rehears? She's crazy

As I stood up, I saw a letter on the coffee table I quickly grab it and read the note.

'_Happy Birthday sweetie, we're sorry we can't celebrate your birthday like we promise you. Dad has to be out of town for 3 weeks. And daddy has to do some serious surgery with his patient in Miami. Hope you could understand us. There's money inside this envelope as well, you could celebrate it with your friends and then celebrate with us when we come home._

_Love you, _

_Dad and Daddy_

I took the money and headed towards my car, I saw the notes again for a few minutes. And disappointed, I have to tolerate it. I mean they're my fathers. I know that right know they're busy, I couldn't just disturb them every time they can't celebrate my birthday like we usually does.

I turned on the car and start drove to Mckinley High. When I was driving I began to have some flashback when I'm in the hospital bed and I asked Mr. Schuester to be my fake father. Well, because my fathers are very busy with their job. Like I said before, I can't disturb them even though when I'm sick.

_Doctor Phil entered my room and stood silently in front of my bed. He looked at me with a sympathetic look and a sense of confusion that make me even more curious. And Mr Schue is sit next to my bed pretending to be my father._

"_Rachel, I honestly don't know how to say it."_

_The doctor began to scare me to death. Am I sick? I was just fainted in the cheerios practice. How does that make me sick?_

"_Am I sick?"_

_Doctor Phil began to feel uncomfortable and confused. He kept looking towards me and Mr. Schuester interchangeably._

"_Sir, how about if we talked about this outside? Rachel, is it okay for me to talk to your father just a sec? The nurse will-"_

"_No. I also want to know what my illness."_

_I know that interrupting someone is impolite. But I don't want 'this' to be hidden from me. Doctor Phil began to feel uncomfortable and confuse, until he steeled himself and started talking._

"_Rachel, actually you're-"_

My daydreaming is interrupted by the honking car behind me. My car stuck in the traffic and a few cars started to honk which than makes me annoyed. I chose to ignore it and choose to wait the car in front of me to move.

I looked my blackberry to see if there's any incoming text message or something. Apparently, there's none. And still no call from the hospital. It was about 11 months already and I still don't have any call from the hospital. Still no donor for me, and now I only have one month to live.

I lost hope, the first month and the second months since I know that I will have a surgery, I always looked towards my phone one hour once. I used to have hopes in me. But now? I don't even know what hope is.

There will be no hope for me. I began to realize during the next three months. Took me long enough to realized that I'm not going to live in the next a month. Since the Doctor told me that I'm going to die in the next year, my only hope every day since is I will live.

Finally, I arrived at school. I saw all of my friends and suddenly I forgot about the sickness I felt. I jumped out of the car and tried smile as wide as possible. And smiled as I saw puck threw the geeks to the dumpster, when Santana slushied Jacob, and when Finn and Quinn holding hands like they used to. Sometimes, I'm happy to see that everything is never change.

Then, I looked at the field and saw that the cheerios is practicing right now. I immediately run to the fields and join the cheerios practice.

"Wow, you finally come in the last seconds and Ms. Sylvester doesn't even notice. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Santana. Is that a compliment?"

She rolled her eyes and continued, I giggled and join her to do the practice. In the middle of our practice like usual Ms. Sylvester started to yell:

"You think this is hard? Try to do it on the swimming pool board! That's hard!"

When finally Ms. Sylvester thought we've done a good job, she allows us to go to our classes. I sighed in relief because I didn't faint again at practice. Suddenly, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana headed towards me and hugged me. Well, actually only Quinn and Brittany that hugs me.

Three of us walked towards the locker, and keep Brittany for not to enter the male toilets again. And as long as you know, keeping Brittany from entering make toilets is… hard. Especially, for Santana, she has much trouble for keeping Brittany.

When four of us are at my locker, suddenly Quinn and Santana started to talk. Guess, they kind of tired for keeping an eye for Brittany, "Hey, Rachel, guess what!"

"What?"

"Come on, you could at least try to guessed it first before you asked."

"What? That Santana got a new toy? Not interested."

Santana rolled her eyes and as for Quinn she giggled a little bit.

"Haha very funny Berry"

I smile sarcastically at Santana and continue to pick my books in my locker.

"Got another guess?"

"Our headmaster is gay?"

At this moment the three of them were just looking at me with no response, and I just looking at them with a confusion, "What?"

Suddenly Brittany asked Santana, "Our principal is gay?" Santana only looking at Brittany with disbelief, she tried to explain to Brittany about 5 minutes until finally she understood. "Okay, I'll gonna tell you before you'll guess something stupid again. We're going to have a new student!" Quinn smiled and Santana just giggled at her.

"So?"

"I heard that he is hot, oh and he's in the same classes with you!"

"So?"

They looked at me with disbelief and looking at me like as if I had just said something wrong. I mean it's just a new kid that is hot right? Lots of hot guy in Mckinley why are they even bother with this guy?

"Are you a lesbian Berry? Because if you are, I'm gonna step away from you."

"Oh shut it Lopez! What, we wanted to say to you is that maybe you could try to be with this new kid. I mean you're not dating anyone since you dated Puck. I know that you don't have a feeling for him anymore, but I don't want to see my best friend is a mess like this."

"But Quinn, me and Noah are friends now. Like literally, he's one of my best friend remember?"

"Yeah, I know it. But could you please at least be a friend with him? Please?"

I looked at them one by one. Quinn looks like she know this guy and wanted me to be with this guy so bad, Santana that give me a look you-better-be-with-him-or-I'll-gonna-stole-him, and Brittany… well, she looks confuse like she used to.

"Hey, by the way are you okay now Rachel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, since 3 until 8 months ago you're often faint. Even Ms Sylvester is worried. Are you sick or something? Like Anemia maybe? Because if you are you could just go home right now"

_Ugh, I hate it when people start to care for me like that. Not that I don't want to. But, it's just make me remember about my sickness_

"Nah, I'm okay. Why are you so worried? I'm okay Quinn."

"Are you sure? Because, you don't look really good right now" Santana added, wow I stunned like really stunned. Even Santana is care about me? Now, I'm really uncomfortable with their attentions.

"I'm okay! Seriously, what is wrong with you guys?" I laughed and pulled Santana and Quinn so they'll walk with me to my class.

"We're just worried." Quinn followed me, and say goodbye to Santana and Brittany when they're both arrived in their class.

"Thanks Quinn for your attention, but I'm really fine! I'm not faint this time at the cheerios practice. So why are you worried that much?" we walked together to our class. Thank god, Quinn's class is next to mine.

"I don't know I'm just worried, okay this is my class. So see you at Glee rehearsal?"

"Yeah, see you."

I smiled and went in to my class, good thing my first class is Spanish. Because, Mr. Schue always comes late into the class, I don't know why, but he's always come late. As I sit in my desk a flashback is coming to me.

"_1…2…3…4!"_

_My legs began to stride on Brittany's hand, and prepared to leap upwards. But, suddenly everything is turning into blurry. The sky became dark and black. I fainted, and thankfully Brittany's hand is still holding her legs. So, the other cheerios behind me can catch me._

_Everyone become panic and confuse of my sudden condition. They all encircle me until Ms Sylvester suggested that I have to go to the school nurses. I haven't woken up for about an hour. That made the school nurse panic. Unfortunately, three minutes later Rachel woke up with a staggered._

_She doesn't seem remember when she entered here. All she remembers was when he jumped and suddenly everything became black and dark. She struggled to came off the bed and tried to walk._

_The school nurse―Terri Schuester― seems to notice what I'm going to do and stop me, "Rachel, you can't wake up right now, you're still not healthy!" she helped me to get back to sleep on the bed. I blink my eyes for a moment until finally all the shadows begin to form and shook my head. "No, I'm okay. Really I am. I just feel a little dizzy."_

"_Really, are you okay? Do you want to go home? I can call your parents." When she said that my face is fill with horror, I don't want to disturb my dads work. I don't want to delay them from their jobs just because I fainted in the middle of practice. Besides, it was only an ordinary faint right?_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Lots of cheerios is faint during the cheerios practice also right? So, I guess this is only an ordinary faint." She still didn't believe me and looked worried, but she finally gave up, "Okay, but just rest in here until you feel healthy already okay?" I nodded and lay on the bed. Trying to fake a sleep, but as minutes pass by I was asleep for real until the lunch bell is ringing._

*end of flashback*

"Sorry guys I'm late again." Mr. Schue gathered his paper and books and put it on the table. "So, this is your test result, if there is someone who's got D or E you will have an extra homework from me." He called our name one by one, I waited until my name is called and suddenly I saw someone is in front of the door.

I raised my hand, and Mr. Schue pointed at me, "Yes Rachel?" he glanced at me a little and still handing the test result to the other students, "I guess there's someone in front door." I pointed at the door, as he walked towards the door and opened it his face is brightened. All I can hear when Mr. Schue is talking to the mysterious guy/girl outside there is "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot." And then he got out from the class and closed the door. I guess he's gonna do some pep talk with the guy/girl.

After a few minutes he's back into the class. He told the children to be quite for a moment and began to announced, "Guys, hey guys! Could you all please be quite for a moment?" the class is fall in silence as Mr. Schue asked them to "Thank you, btw we've got newcomer." Every girl in this room felt excited for this 'newcomer'. I don't know why, but maybe the news has spread about this 'newcomer'.

I tried to looked towards the door to see the newcomer. As the door being pushed, I saw the familiar silhouette. I gasp when I see him more clear, and whispered to myself.

"Jesse"

* * *

**TBC**

**please let me know if this story is worth to be continued :)**

**R&R**


End file.
